Pretty Cure Royal
by Scattxrxdminds
Summary: When a kingdom falls in ruins , 3 siblings goes to earth in search of pretty cures who will lend their powers to them so that they can win a battle against shade an all powerful queen of darkness. Can they win and save their kingdom?


**Royal Pretty Cure.**

Imperial Land. The place where the Tree of Light resides in , The Tree of Light is a mystical tree that had been around since the dawn of time it's purpose is to govern the worlds and shower it in hope and light. The Tree Of Light watches over all worlds and protect them from darkness. It's location in Imperial Land is kept a secret , the only ones who knows the location of the Tree of Light is the Royal Family of Imperial Land. The Duty of the Royal Family is to protect the Tree of Light and to do that , the tree gave the Royal Family immortality and powers.

The King and Queen of Imperial Land ruled it with Compassion and Kindness , the people of Imperial Land loved its King and Queen. Those people were my parents , the compassionate rulers of Imperial Land. I hold the status of the Prince of Imperial Land and my name is Mars. I am the second born child of my family and I'm about 16 centuries old. I have an older sister who is the Princess of Imperial Land and is 18 centuries old and her name is Elementa. She shares her status with my younger sister who is 14 centuries old and her name is Alma.

We lived peacefully together with our family , until one day….

I woke up to the sound of thunder roaring in the skies. I stood up while I still felt like it was a dream and stood by the windows. I saw multiple thunderstorms in the skies and a fierce wind that blew open my window. The wind was so cold that it jolted me awake , my gut feeling told me that something is about to happen , something big. I quickly dressed myself and headed out my room. The Imperial Guards were all rushing to the front gate. I started to get Nervous and walked as fast as I could to the throne room. When I walked in from the side door at the back I saw my sisters on the thrones and my parents disscusing. I quickly went to my seat and sat down. My parents looked worried and nervous. My sisters where staring at them while the were disscusing and I started at the window where the storms seems to have engulfed the entire left side of the Imperial Land.

A few minutes later , my parents sat down and my father called upon the General. My father said out loud

" _General , we have made a decision. Evacuate the towns and bring them to the underground shelter._ "

The general raised an eyebrow and protested

" _But sire , the undergrounds are blocked by the storms even with horses we are still unable to procced._ "

My father than said

" _The Safety of the people are more important. But we cannot leave them alone in the storm!"_

Suddenly a blue light struck the palace and left a huge gaping hole in the middle of the throne room. Then a blue bird flew down into the throne room and landed on the floor with the wings covering it's face. I noticed that the bird was did not have a real physical body and it looked like lighting created the body.

The General drew his sword and shouted

" _Who goes there?!_ "

The blue bird lifts it's head and then I realised that it was not a bird but a harpy. The Harpy stood up and shriek then laughed before saying

" _Lower your weapons Human! I bring a message._ "

" _A message? Why should I believe a beast!?_ " The general shouted

My Father interrupted and said

" _General Lower your weapons. Let it deliever it's message"_

The general than lowered his weapon and glared at the harpy

" _Wise choice. I bring a message from my mistress the queen of shade of mistress said that if you want to save your people from the storm bring me to the Tree of Light and the safety of your people will be ensured."_ The Harpy said

My father with a nervous face said

" _Q…Q…Queen S….S…Shade?"_

" _Did I forgot to mention that you have to make a descision by five minutes? Time is ticking my lord"_ The harpy laughed.

My mother turned to my father and said

" _My Lord. We cannot leave the people alone!"_

My Father looked at the ceiling as thundered roared and lit the skies up again

" _Very Well , we will bring you to the tree of light but you will stop the storms and gurantee the safety of my people"_

The Harpy smirk and said

" _I will and if I don't you can destroy me. I'm sure the King and Queen have the power to do that."_

My Parents stood up and went to change. They ordered the guards to bring their horses. Me and my siblings readid our horses. When my parents came down they were dressed for horse riding. We got on our horses and left the palace gate. Behind the palace was a majestic waterfall and we were on the road to the waterfall. When we arrived , my father held out his hand and an emblem appeared on his palms. He then entered the water and place his hands on the waterfall. There was sounds of 50 locks being opened up and the water divided into halves. There was a long flight on stairs to climb. We started to climb up the stairs when the harpy muttered

" _Isn't this a bit to excessive? If you want to protect the Tree of Light?"_

There was an utter silence after that. We than reached a cave and in the middle on the cave the was a huge pillar supporting the Cave interior. Then my mother stood there raised her hands to the pillar and a light shone across the cave. The Pillar opened a door , inside the door was a spiral staircase heading down. We went down the stairs and reached a door. My father opened the door with the key and we headed in. The walls of the room were blue marble and there was tree which was crystal clear standing in the middle of the room. A stream of water floats in the air towards the tree. Then my father said

" _We kept our promise. Now Dispel the Stroms!"_

The Harpy said while it's eyes were fixed on the Tree said

" _Ve_ ry _Well"_ and she place her wings together and the rumbling from the surface stopped. The Harpy flew towards the Tree and was circling around it. She landed in front of the tree and held a crystal. The Crystal began to shine in pure darkness and it float to the top. When it reached the top a portal opened. From the portal emerges a figure of a woman , Her hair was Shiny Grey. She wore a black dress and she had 2 pairs of wings on her back. She held her staff in one hand and floated gently down onto the ground. She than opened her eyes, I noticed her eyes were grey and looked sad.

She than said

" _It's been centuries…Luminous and Nike."_

My fathers name is Luminous and my mothers name is Nike. I Have never heard anyone call them by their first name before.

" _I never thought that I would have to see you again….Shade."_ My father said.

" _it's fate that brought us together once again."_ Queen Shade said as she walked closer to the tree of light.

" _Now...it is fates will for the tree of light to be corruputed and fall into endless darkness."_ Shade said as she touched the tree of light.

" _No WAIT!"_ Father said as he ran towards the tree.

A Blackish purple energy ball appeared on Shade's staff and it blast towards the top of the room. The impact was not srong enough to break the ceiling but the energy increased its power and the ceiling cracked open until it made its way to the Black light then summoned storms again and black lighting struck the tree of light. The tree's leafs began to turn black spreading fast towards the roots until the tree turn completely black. The tree change was so fast that in a split second it was completely covered in darkness. Father was knocked back by the harpy with a swift kick and landed infront of kick was charged with electric. Mother ran towards father and held him in her hands.

" _Luminous….LUMINOUS!"_ Mother screamed as my father fell into unconsious.

Elementa walked infront of mother and held her hands out. She held out both of her hands and a light ball envelop us in it. We were safe at least for a while. Mother held father so tightly as tears fell on him. Although we were immortal but we can fall into a deep sleep eternally. Not dead and not alive a body with no purpose. I felt a anger rush through my body and my slowly walked out of the light with my head down. The tree of light had given me powers when I was born, a power to create weapons out of thin air. I lift my right hand to the side and in a split second a sliver trident appeared on my hands. I grabbed it and rushed forward with the tip of the trident facing down behind my back.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
